leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
BW035
| ja_op= | ja_ed= ポケモン言えるかな？ＢＷ | olmteam=Team Kato | scenario=大橋志吉 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=飯島正勝 | directorn=1 | director=吉村文宏 | artn=1 | art=篠原隆 | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=BW031-BW040| footnotes=* }} Where Did You Go, Audino? (Japanese: ソムリエ探偵デント！タブンネ失踪事件！！ -Detective ! The Case of the Disappearing !!) is the 35th episode of the , and the 692nd episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on June 9, 2011 and in the United States on October 1, 2011. Blurb Lost in a thick fog on their way to Nimbasa City, Ash and his friends come across a wandering Audino who appears to be in a trance. Suddenly, they are stopped by Officer Jenny and two young detectives, Christie and Doyle, who accuse them of having something to do with the recent disappearance of several Audino. A background check reveals their innocence, and when Officer Jenny tells our heroes what’s been happening, they offer to help. Splitting up into three groups, they vow to find the missing Audino and keep an eye on the town’s remaining Audino, with the help of some high-tech tracking devices. But just as they begin the operation, the remaining Audino start moving, and everyone takes off after them! When the tracking signal gets jammed, Cilan speculates that someone might be controlling the wandering Audino and causing the tracking signals to fail by using high-frequency sound waves. With its excellent hearing, Ash’s Roggenrola leads the investigators to an abandoned wind farm, where they discover Team Rocket behind it all. Jessie, James, and Meowth have been luring the Audino, intending to use them as part of Doctor Zager’s powerful new radar device! A fierce battle ensues and Team Rocket’s sound-wave machine is destroyed, freeing the captured Audino. However, when Officer Jenny attempts to arrest the villainous trio, they escape once again. Fortunately the Audino are now free and safe, and our heroes can once again resume their journey to Nimbasa City! Plot As walks through fog, wonders where they are going, while and comment that they have never really found their way at all. Suddenly, calls out, seeing a shadow walking towards them. They initially mistake the mysterious shadow for a person, but Ash and Cilan find that it is just an unhappy . Ash checks Audino on the Pokédex, though Cilan mentions there is something wrong with it. After many attempts to ask Audino what is wrong, and for directions, Audino ignores them and walks away. After Audino goes away, the fog clears, exciting the group. However, they are confronted by an Officer Jenny and two s named Christie and Doyle, who declare that they are under arrest. Both Christie and Doyle shout at them, claiming that they are the ones responsible for the disappearances of several Audino. The group protests, but the boy tells his to use ; it obeys and lifts them off their feet. Later, the trio is still trying to explain that they would have never done anything illegal. Cilan tries to explain to Officer Jenny that he is the Striaton Gym Leader and for her to confirm it. After making a phone call, Officer Jenny confirms that they haven't done anything wrong and apologizes. She then explains that many people's Audino have gone missing, and are possibly getting stolen. Subsequently, they go into Officer Jenny's office where she formally introduces them to Doyle and Christie. Both of them apologize for attacking them earlier, while Ash, Iris, and Cilan introduce themselves to them as well. Doyle then reveals one of the missing Audino is his grandfather's. He then gets angry again and berates the "evil organization" that is behind it. Christie asks what the evil organization could be doing, while her agrees. Doyle thinks for a while, and says that they possibly want to make a healing organization, something Christie doesn't think is likely. Officer Jenny breaks up the subsequent squabble and she says that there are three Audino left in the town. Cilan gets very interested and decides to help on the case, claiming it is "detective time". Ash and Iris decide to help too, so they all split into pairs: Ash and Doyle, Iris and Christie, and Cilan and Officer Jenny. Before all of them could leave, Officer Jenny gives them a tracking device to put on the Audino and a screen to monitor where they are going. All of them agree and head off. After all three pairs provide the three remaining Audino with the tracking devices, all three Audino suddenly wander off on their own accord, and not even s can restrain them. While all three pairs are chasing their respective Audino, they suddenly hit a crossroads and meet up with each other, much to their surprise. They decide to head off together as a group from here on out, and begin their journey. After they lose track of the Audino, Cilan tells Ash to bring out his to help them. However, after a while, the group find that the Audino have already gone up a ladder to somewhere, taking the ladder with them. Ash unsuccessfully tries numerous times to go and follow them, but to no avail. Doyle then has Solosis use Psychic to transport him and the others to the top. They see the Audino walking away on a bridge. They attempt to walk across the bridge as well, but the Audino destroy it with Psychic. Doyle tries to get his Solosis to use Psychic yet again to carry them across, but Christie interrupts and tells her Gothita to use , which has the same effect. After venturing further, Roggenrola leads them to a base area where was keeping the Audino captive. Team Rocket brings out and to attack everyone; Doyle and Christie use their Pokémon to fight back. Ash has Roggenrola attack the machine that is keeping the Audino captive with , which destroys it and sets the Audino free. The Audino angrily deliver multiple attacks at Team Rocket. The trio then retreats with jetpacks, much to Officer Jenny's dismay. Doyle and Christie ask Officer Jenny who helped out more, and she explained to them that Roggenrola was really the one who helped solve the case the most. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts * * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * Officer Jenny * Dr. Zager (fantasy) * Doyle * Christie * * Townspeople Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ×2) * ( 's) * (Christie's; debut) * (Doyle's; debut) * (townspeople's; ×4) * (multiple) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: Errors Dub edits In other languages |fi= |hi=तुम कहा चले गए, Audino? |da= |de= |el= |id= |it= |nl= |no= |pl= |es_la= |es_eu= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |sv= |ko= |ru= |th= }} 035 Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Masakatsu Iijima Category:Episodes directed by Fumihiro Yoshimura Category:Episodes animated by Takashi Shinohara Category:Episodes focusing on Cilan Category:Episodes focusing on Officer Jenny de:Wo sind all die Ohrdoch hin? es:EP698 fr:BW035 it:BW035 ja:BW編第35話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第35集